


Wherever I May Roam

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Castiel, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8767111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Dean unexpectedly goes into heat while driving with Castiel.





	

“And that’s why Bon Jovi rocks on occasion.” Dean said smiling, looking at Castiel in the passenger seat of Baby. He had been telling the angel whatever random thought came up in his mind because Castiel had asked him to talk to him about whatever came up in his mind. The Angel had listened to Dean ramble about cars, music, clothing, past memories, drink mixes, and trivial things about other people. He enjoyed listening to Dean, watching the scenery pass through from the window, and having a moment of peace and relaxation, even if it was brief. 

Castiel noticed the smell immediately, turning his head towards Dean. The hunter looked over at Castiel, his eyes turning wide in surprise, his grip on the wheel tightening. “Sh-shit.” Was the only thing Dean could say before pulling Baby over to the side of the road, he was thankful that it was nighttime and in the middle of nowhere. Dean pulled his leather jacket off, feeling hot and sweaty as his unexpected heat came in. 

“Dean? Are you alright?” Castiel asked, his head turning to the side as he observed the hunter. 

“Yeah, it's just. Uh, heat.” Dean replied, his face blushing. He wasn’t sure whether it was from his heat or because he was embarrassed that Castiel had to witness him go through this. 

“Ah, I see. I can leave if you need me to-.” Castiel was interrupted by Dean grabbing him by the collar of his trenchcoat. Dean’s eyes pleaded for him to stay, to not leave him alone while he endured his heat. 

“F-fuck. Cas, I need you. Please.” Dean whimpered out, his body burning and needing of cock. 

“Are you sure, Dean? You’re not exactly thinking clearly.” Castiel said in a low voice, his cock stirring in interest as the sweet scent of omega in heat filled his nostrils. The Angel was answered by Dean kissing him roughly, their lips clashing together. The hunter let his tongue slide into Castiel’s mouth as he gasped in shock, exploring the Angel’s mouth. Castiel let Dean take the lead, only going as fast or rough as the omega wanted. He was caught up in the moment that he hadn’t realized that Dean was on top of him, straddling him. The omega broke their kiss to growl, pulling at Castiel’s clothing. 

“This. Off, now.” Dean growled out, hastily pulling off his layers of clothing. Castiel snapped his fingers, himself and Dean were fully naked, the overwhelming scent of omega filling the car, making the Angel’s mouth water and pupils dilate in arousal. The hunter looked down, cursing softly as he saw Castiel’s hard cock, his hole leaked more slick, and his cock twitched in arousal. “Damn, Cas. I knew you’d be big, but I didn’t think you’d be that big.” Dean said, lining up Castiel’s cock to his wet hole. He tilted his head back in ecstasy as the Angel’s cock filled him up. 

“Ah, Dean.” Castiel moaned out, his hands gripping at Dean’s hips, he watched as his cock slowly slid inside the omega’s slicked hole. The Angel held still, letting Dean adjust to his dick, and letting him set the pace. The hunter leaned forward to kiss Castiel, their tongues roaming each each other’s mouths as Dean moved his hips up and down. They moaned in unison as more slick leaked out of Dean’s stretched hole and slid down Castiel’s cock. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s back, his hands roaming his back, touching and exploring the muscle and scars the hunter had. 

“Fuck, ah. Cas!” Dean groaned in pleasure as the Angel dug his nails into his back. 

“Mine.” Castiel said, letting out a small amount of his alpha instincts. He wanted to claim Dean and fuck him roughly, but he wanted Dean to be the one in control. The Angel slowly moved his hips up and down, meeting Dean’s thrusts. The omega moaned, his cock leaking precum, and his entire body shaking in pleasure. Dean let himself get lost in pleasure, moaning Castiel’s name, and bringing a hand to pinch at his own nipples. 

“Oh, fuck. Cas, I’m gonna cum!” Dean groaned out as Castiel sped up his thrusts, his mouth claiming Dean’s, shoving his tongue deep inside the hunter’s mouth. The Angel could feel Dean’s hole tighten around his cock as the omega came, moaning into his mouth, and cum splattering onto his stomach and chest. Castiel came shortly afterwards, his cum filling up Dean’s hole, and his cock hardened at the base, knotting the two together. “Fuck.” Dean whimpered out, his hole weak, and his body slightly shaking as he came down from his orgasm high. “Looks like we’re stuck here for a while.” Dean stated, looking at Castiel in the eyes. 

“Yes, Dean.” Castiel replied, his hand grabbing the back of Dean’s head, and pulling him forwards for a deep passionate kiss.


End file.
